


Nobody Puts Baby Boy In The Corner

by pilotjosephdun



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotjosephdun/pseuds/pilotjosephdun
Summary: Tyler "Baby Boy" Joseph, naive rich daddy's boy who's never been in trouble, meets Gibson's bad boy dance instructor Joshua Dun. The Joshler Dirty Dancing AU nobody asked for.





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the movie Dirty Dancing last night and thought "Why this is the perfect Joshler AU!" This will be as close to the movie as possible. Obviously characters and appropriate timelines have changed to fit the AU. Hope you guys like it and please give criticism,thoughts, and ideas!

**Characters:**

Tyler “Baby Boy” Joseph = Baby

Joshua Dun = Johnny Castle

Chris Joseph = Baby’s Dad

Kelly Joseph = Baby’s Mom

Maddie Joseph= Baby’s Sister

Jenna Black (Joseph) = Penny

Mark Eshleman = Billy

Debby Ryan = Vivian Pressman

Michael Gibson = Mr. Kellerman

Trevor Gibson = Neil Kellerman

Max Gold = Robbie Gould

Greg Shoemaker = Mr. Schumacher

Abigail Shoemaker = Mrs. Schumacher


	2. The Summer of 1963

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet The Joseph's and where they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are! Story will begin in Chapter 2, also please forgive my punctuation grammar it really sucks, so let me know if anything needs to be fixed.

It was the summer of 1963 when everyone called Tyler Joseph “Baby Boy” and it didn’t occur to him to mind. When he couldn’t wait to join the Peace Corps and save the world. Before he thought he’d ever find a guy as great as his dad. It was the summer his family went to Gibson’s Mountain House, a resort in Upstate New York’s Catskill Mountains. Invited personally by owner Michael Gibson, a patient of Dr. Chris Joseph, Tyler’s dad. 

When they arrived Baby Boy knew it wouldn’t take his older sister Maddie long to find her next fling. “Oh, my God. Look at that!” Maddie said, spotting a worker later known to be Max Gold. She then proceeded to argue with their mom about not bringing shoes, Baby Boy not caring until his father butted in stating it wasn’t a tragedy and decided to add his two cents “Monks burning themselves in protest!”  
“Butt out Baby Boy!” Maddie said with disgust that she didn’t win the argument. 

It was at that moment Mr. Gibson with a young man started walking towards them.  
“Doc!”  
“Michael!”  
“Well Doc after all these years I finally got you up on my mountain.”  
“So how’s the blood pressure Michael?”  
“I want you all to know…If it wasn’t for this man, I’d be standing here dead.”  
“Mark Get the bags.”  
“Right away doc!” Mark replied. It was then Baby Boy decided to help him while Mr. Gibson continued talking to the rest of the family. “Heeey-ey thanks a lot you want a job here?” Mark asked him trying to be funny while making small talk.


	3. Merengue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's first taste of dance.

Unbeknownst to Baby Boy he was volunteered to do a Merengue dance class with the family taught by a dancer who used to be a Rockette.  
“One, two, three, four! Stomp those grapes and stomp some more! One, two, three, four! Listen to the music!”  
“Sorry!” Baby Boy kept stepping on his neighbors’ feet and giving a sheepish smile every time.  
“Move your caboose and shake it loose! One, two, three, four! Stop the train! Come on men! Follow me into a round robin, Ladies the inner circle!” Baby Boy didn’t know what the heck he was doing if you looked at him it would seem he wasn’t having a great time but he was.  
“Come on ladies God wouldn’t have given you maracas if he didn’t want you to shake em!”  
“Okay now ladies when I say, “stop” you’re gonna find the man of your dreams!”  
“STOP!” It was then Baby Boy was paired up with an older lady he came to find out was Mrs. Shoemaker. It was then the dance instructor told everyone that the men were the boss on the dance floor, if nowhere else and he laughed cause it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be short, working on them being longer. Thanks for all the lovely feedback so far y'all are making me blush!


	4. The Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Boy sees Joshua.

Later that evening Baby Boy let his parents know he was going to the main house to look around and explore. While walking and looking at the amazing scenery he heard Mr. Gibson talking and being his nosey self went and eavesdropped.  
“There are two kinds of help here. You waiters are all college guys, and I went to Harvard and Yale to hire you, and why did I do that why? I shouldn’t have to remind you this is a family place. That means you keep your fingers out of the water, hair out of the soup and show the goddam daughters a good time, all the daughters, even the dogs schlepp ‘em out to the terrace, show ‘em the stars. Romance ‘em anyway you want. Got that, guys?”

At that moment the most beautiful handsome man Baby Boy has even seen walked in with sunglasses on and holding a black leather jacket. Saying hello to everyone when Mr. Gibson yelled to hold it and said it was the entertainment staff. He then went up to the chiseled nice piece of ass and told him “Listen wise ass, you have your own set of rules. Dance with the daughters. Teach ‘em the Mambo, the cha-cha, anything they pay for. That’s it. That’s where it ends. No funny business, no conversations, and keep your hands off!”  
“It’s the same at all these places. Some ass in the woods, but no conversation.” Some dude with the last name Rodriguez said he then got scolded by Gibson.  
It was then Max and hot guy got into a little spat.  
“So you think you can you keep that straight, Joshua? What you can’t lay your hands on?” Max said while setting a table getting ready for the dinner rush.  
“Just put your pickle on everybody’s plate, and leave the hard stuff to me.” Josh said while walking away not before knocking silverware off the table. Baby Boy now knew hot guys name. Knowing this information he left to go get ready for dinner.


	5. Dinner and Watermelons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going into the Peace Corps!"

Later at Dinner once everyone got settled Michael introduced the family to their waiter Max Gold and began their night. After they were in the middle of discussing what to do with the left overs when Michael came over to see how dinner was. “Michael our Baby Boy’s gonna change the world!” Tyler’s father exclaimed excitedly, he then asked Maddie what she’s gonna do, to which Tyler sassily replied “oh she’s gonna decorate it.” Indicating she wants to become an interior decorator. “She already does.” Max smirked. Michael introduced the Joseph’s to his grandson Trevor and how he is attending the Cornell School of Hotel Management. To which Chris replied with “Baby Boy’s starting Mount Holyoke in the fall.”  
“Oh, great!” Trevor replied overly to happy, Tyler already sensing he didn’t like this boy already.

A while later Tyler and Trevor were dancing in the ballroom hall. To try and get over the obviously awkward interaction Trevor took the initiative to get the ball rolling and get to know more about Tyler.  
“Are you going to major in English?”  
“No to study economics of underdeveloped countries. I’m going into the Peace Corps.”  
“After the final show, I’m going to Mississippi with a couple of busboys, freedom ride.” Trevor smiled hoping it would impress Tyler when all it did was make him even more uncomfortable and wishing more than ever to be anywhere but there.  
It was at that moment Tyler noticed Joshua and the dance instructor she took the Merengue class from in the middle of the dance floor starting to dance to a faster, upbeat rhythm to which Trevor excitedly yelled “MAMBO! YEAH! COME ON!” trying to get Tyler to dance. 

Paying more attention to Josh and the woman he was dancing with Tyler asked “Who’s that?”  
“Oh them? They’re the dance people. Here to keep the guests happy.”  
Tyler watched with interest when Trevor stopped obviously upset, “they shouldn’t show off with each other. That’s not gonna sell lessons.” Tyler continued to watch with interest thinking to himself that he would pay lessons with Josh, even wishing he was in the woman’s place. 

A short moment later his parents came up to them asking how everything was going. To which Trevor had to excuse himself stating he was in charge of game night and asked Tyler if he would like to help him. Tyler was about to kindly decline when his father answered for him stating “he would love to!” A while later he found himself being sawed in half for a magic act. With all the corny jokes the magician said he was finally able to leave after receiving a chicken as a gag gift/ trophy.

As Baby Boy was walking he spotted the staff quarters, ignoring the sign stating ‘NO GUESTS PLEASE” he decided to check it out and walked up the path. Once there he spotted Mark struggling with two watermelons.  
“Hi!” he said to get Mark’s attention scary the crap out of Mark causing him to jump.  
“How’d you get here?”  
“I was talking a walk.”  
“Go back!”  
“Let me help you.”  
“No!”  
“What’s up there?” asked Baby Boy quizzically while taking a watermelon.  
“No guests house rules, look why don’t you go back to the playhouse? I saw you dancing with the little boss man!” Mark said doing a little dance move, to which Baby Boy got pissed and shoved the watermelon back into Mark’s arms making to leave while Mark contemplated for a second then asked him “can you keep a secret? While Baby Boy went back to grab the watermelon. “Your parents would kill you, Michael would kill me!” 

They continued walking up to the building with music blasting. When they got to the doors and Mark opened the doors Baby Boy saw all the staff grinding up on each other which was overwhelming as he had never seen that before. He was intrigued seeing some of the women move the way they were, asking Mark “Where’d they learn to do that?”  
With a look of surprise Mark replied “Where? I don’t know, kids doing it in the basements back home, wanna try it?” Baby Boy quickly shook his head no.  
Laughing Mark told him to follow him through the dancing crowd.  
“You imagine dancing like this on the main floor? Home of the family Foxtrot, Ha Max would close the place down first!” At that moment Joshua and the dance instructor who’s name Baby Boy still didn’t know walked through the door catching his interest. While they sat watching Joshua and the girl dance Mark yelled, “That’s my cousin! Joshua Dun, he got me the job here.”  
“They look great together.” Baby Boy breathlessly said  
“Yeah, you’d think they were a couple wouldn’t ya?”  
“Well aren’t they?”  
“Nah, not since we were kids.”  
They continued watching Josh and the girl dancing until the song ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. Updates will be super slow as I finished with the pre-written chapters and I'm writing as I go now. I'm starting two weeks of shows at work on Thursday so please bare with me.


	6. I Carried A Watermelon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua and Baby Boy (Tyler) meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I had work for 12 days straight. I am off and working on new chapters!

As the next song started Joshua started dancing with other staff members making his way to Mark and Baby Boy. Once there he hip bumped Mark, “Yo cuz, he doing here?”  
“He’s with me! He came with me.”  
“I Carried a Watermelon.” After Baby Boy nervously replied Joshua dance walked away going to dance with his partner.  
“I carried a watermelon!” Baby Boy was disgusted with himself. Shortly after he scolded himself Joshua noticed him while dancing, going up to him crooking his finger telling Baby Boy to go with him. Baby Boy looks over at Mark before letting Joshua take him away to the dance floor. Looking back at Mark he was terrified. Once where Joshua wanted them he told Baby Boy to bend his knees while pushing on his shoulders to make him slouch, he then started thrusting his hips in Baby Boy’s direction, Baby Boy trying to follow miserably.  
“Watch my eyes.”  
“Good!” Baby Boy was slowly getting the rhythm down.  
“That’s better.” Joshua pulled him closer having him be resting on his upper thigh. They continued with Joshua showing him a few more things before he decided Baby Boy got the hang of it and threw his arms around his neck and grinded at a faster pace having Baby Boy swing his upper body out and around in a circle until the song ended when Josh spun him around and letting him go. Tyler continued dancing until he realized Joshua was no longer there, suddenly embarrassed and looked for him and decided to go get some sleep when he couldn’t find him.


	7. Max Is On The Run and Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max won't take responsibility for what he's done.

The next evening when Baby Boy goes for a walk with Trevor, they see Maddie and Max the Yale medical student and waiter from dinner on the first night, coming from the golf course. Baby Boy noticed Maddie looking disheveled while they were arguing.

They continued walking when Trevor asks Baby Boy if he was hungry taking him into the kitchen for a snack, there he finds Penny cowering in a corner. He knew something was wrong and that he needed to help so telling Trevor he needs to check on Maddie and rushing him out the kitchen he ran instead to tell Mark, who tells Joshua, and the three rush back to the kitchen to find Jenna. On the way, Mark tells Baby Boy that Jenna is pregnant. Knowing they weren’t a couple after seeing Joshua and Jenna sexily dancing together, he still assumes Joshua is the father. When they find Jenna, Joshua comforts her, takes her back to his bungalow, and offered her part of his meager salary for an illegal abortion. In which she refused, saying it's not right and besides, it's not enough; she needs $250. During the conversation, Baby Boy learns that Max, who is supposedly dating her sister, is responsible for Jenna's pregnancy.

The next day, Baby Boy confronted Max while he was setting a table to try and get him to give Jenna the money for the abortion. When Max said no and made it seem like Jenna deserved it, he warned him to stay away from him and his sister or he'll have him fired while throwing his pitcher of water at him. 

After Baby Boy couldn’t get Max to take responsibility he goes to his father and reminds him that he has always told him if she knows someone is in trouble, he should help. He asks for $250, but doesn't tell him why he needs it. After a few questions and apprehensive looks his father gave him the money.

Later that evening, Baby Boy returns to the building where the staff dirty dances and finds Jenna, and presents her with the money. At first, Penny refuses. Mark tells Baby Boy that he can only get Jenna an appointment with a doctor the following Thursday, the day Jenna and Joshua are booked to dance at the Sheldrake, another area hotel a short distance away. “If they cancel, they'll lose an entire season's pay.” It was then Baby Boy volunteered to take Jenna’s place although he has very little dance experience, and Joshua eventually agrees to teach him Jenna's moves.


End file.
